Yael Alberto Patino Wiki
Welcome to the Yael Alberto Patino Wiki ▪Yael Alberto Patino was a player who played in the Elite LSEQ League of north America. He was born on April 8, 1998, in Toluca, capital of the State of Mexico, in Mexico. Also with Portuguese origins, Yael Patino has double nationality, Mexican and Canadian.26  Describe your topic Nationality FULL NAME : Yael Alberto Patino Serrano Date of birth : 8 april 1998 (Age 19) Place of Birth : Toluca, Mexico Height : 1.81 m ( 5 ft 11 in ) Playing Position : Midfielder/ Striker NICKNAME / ALIAS : "Caritas" "Beto" Honours ●High school Golden Boot 2012 ●Player of the Campea Tournament ARSC 2013 ●Provinciaux Ballon d'Or 2014 Sports Team(s) �� AC Milan Academy (2003-2014) : App : 59 ⚽ :14 ��Braves d'Ahuntsic (2008-2014) : App: 147 ⚽ :44 �� CS Longueuil. (2014-2016) : App : 22 ⚽ : 5 31 ■AC Milan Academy (2003-2007) Yael Alberto Patino had its beginnings at the Academy of AC Milan in 2003. Using the number 11 since then, he identifies with because his inspiration came from a player of his city, Vicente Sanchez, the Uruguayan who played many years in Toluca and was the idol of many. In that time, the president of the academy was Adir Cid Rogriguez "Didi",old player who played for Fluminense SC, Deportivo Toluca and notoriously ending his career in the A.A Francana Repeatedly, Patino Serrano played against many academies like Jaguares de Chiapasthis team currently in the first division of Mexico. Also, againstClub Deportivo Guadalajara Academy, among others. When Yael Alberto Patino was struck to play to the Football Club Pachuca, the team of his childhood. Surprisingly, Beto prefer to stay with AC Milan Academy. In mid-2007, Didi decided to close the academy because he was going to be part of the sports agency Toluca FC as technical coach for the youth of the quarry of Deportivo Toluca, team with ten titles in the Liga MX and currently in the Mexico firts division. ■Braves d'Ahuntsic (2008-2014)27  -Since 2008 to 2014, Patino would bring the shirt of the Braves de Ahuntsic, where he could growth the team to the Elite AAA and take him to play in the United States and possibly for an eventual trip to the European continent. , His team would not suffer defeat in the tournament they played in Baltimore where Yael Patiño was close to reaching the glory where a shot with his left-foot profile came to touch the crossbar, where his team had the advantage of 4-0 in the match .20  Back to the local league, Patino Serrano began to negotiate with the Longueuil Soccer Club which would seek his services to wear his shirt. The Braves would have negotiated an exchange of sports culture withOlympique Lyonnais (OL). Joël Fréchet, technical director and trainer of the youngsters at the academy of Olympique Lyonnais, came to improve learning and the supposed exchange in style of games wherePatino Serrano shone and was seen by his technique along with other players of the same club.22 18  But, due to conflicts at the administration and uncertainty Yael Alberto Patino did not travel to Lyon and arrived at the Soccer Club of Longueuil is imminent . Yael Alberto Patino played his last final cup with the Ahuntsic Braves and scored his last goal and removing his shirt and demanding his replacement right away after his annotation.By this way Yael Alberto Patino finally leaves the Ahuntsic Braves. •Yael Alberto " Caritas " during his stay at the club,he managed to conquer the President's Cup in two times, the 36Hours Tournament, the Laval Tournament three times, an individual trophy as the best player in the ARSC Campea tournament and the NSCAA Baltimore Tournament. 18 20  ■CS Longueuil (2014-2016)21  Gilbert Bahiya N'djema , the former French player, born in Essone, France on August 9, 1979, was the coach who brought Yael Alberto Patino to play for CS Longueuil. ○An interesting fact, the CS Longueuil a year before was fighting the descent to the second division and they were close to staying out of the big circuit. For the 2015-2016 season, it will start a new adventure with the CS Longueuil, finish in fourth place in the league in scoring 4 goals in the league official games and several assists .With some players who they played to theBraves of Ahuntsic also like Benjamin Alfaro Ceballos, Mateo Fillipin ,Laurent Côté and Najib Beroual. Patino Serrano played 2 games against his old team, the Ahuntsic Braves during the 2015 season when he played the first game CS Longueuil pick up the Ahuntsic Braves 3-0 in the Laurier field in Longueuil. The return match at Auteuil, at Braves home ended up by the local victory 3-2. Yael Alberto Patino felt a bit uncomfortable because his team valued him a lot, that made him have a lot of pressure behind him. Gradually, he was renouncing to CS Longueuil and became a free agent. https://m.facebook.com/Beto8Patino/ https://www.google.com.mx/amp/s/www.everipedia.com/yael-alberto-patino-1/amp/ https://www.instagram.com/caritas11alberto/ Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse